Trepidation
by ecclesia
Summary: Many years later, tragedies have befallen them. A queen facing her last days on her throne, a retired thief faced with her haunting past, two souls entwined and facing horrifying truths, he himself faced with mortality, and a single hand bringing forth their nightmares into the light and drowning them all in their own blood. Sonic/Amy. Shadow/Blaze. Knuckles/Rouge.
1. Underestimated Beginnings

**_Chapter One. Underestimated Beginnings._**

.

It was early morning. The bright orb just breaking beyond the horizon, the maple trees in an empty yard casting light, dappled shadows on the dew covered grasses. The leafy tendrils of the plants growing, seemingly at random, reaching up towards the rising sun and the corn blue sky. With not a cloud in sight, it was going to be a beautiful autumn morning with the leaves a multitude of colors. The beautiful weather barely fazed the rosette who was walking slowly through the yard, yet at the same time, it seemed to be slowly picking at her jumping nerves, soothing them, and her thoughts, to a steady hum.

Her lungs seemed to constrict tightly with every unsteady breath she took. How could something like this have happened to her? She ran one trembling hand briskly over her eyes as if trying to wipe away the exhaustion that was clearly visible among her gentile features. "Oh, Amy..." She said slowly, drawing out a long breath as her jade eyes gazed around.

She hazily wondered what he was doing. Probably still sleeping, she reasoned with a quick shake of her head.

The cobalt blue hedgehog simply kept going until he dropped. Every night, and then didn't wake up until nearly the afternoon the following day. His mind and dreams were probably as far away from her as possible... not a single worry creasing his thoughts, unlike his current flame.

Thinking of Sonic set a shock of emotions to rip through Amy. It had been only that night that Amy sat on her bathroom floor, knees tucked against her rapidly pounding heart, pregnancy test in hand. The smiley face that the thing had emitted to her hardly seemed as if it should be there. It wasn't a thing to smile about. Sonic always said he didn't want kids, didn't want marriage. He was as free as the wind itself.

Amy sat down in the damp grass and stared at her hands. Shakily, she put a small one on her stomach. There was a baby in there, despite her contradictory thoughts. It was a creation of her flaming hormones. If it had been anyone but him, she could have easily said no... but that lopsided grin, his shining emerald eyes...

Amy blinked away a few tears as she pushed away all thoughts of that night. She'd slept with Sonic twice, now, and she could only be about two months along. She had to choose what to do. she couldn't hide it... not with her slim, short figure. She didn't want to think of telling him. What would he say? What _could_ he say...? She didn't have long to decide, but her thoughts were already heading in one direction.

Amy turned onto her side and picked a few strands of grass then sprinkled them through the air. They twisted, bright green, and slipped back down to the ground to join the rest of their comrades. A smile tickled the corner of Amy's mouth, despite the fact that she was in this position. She was finally a woman, after all. And Sonic had told her he loved her...

She closed her eyes, her lids covering her jade eyes. Now the only question was, would she be able to go through with it?

.

A rapid knock at the door caused Rouge to awake. Over tired from little sleep, groggy, and unkempt, she pulled herself out of her swarm of pillows and moved through her apartment house to the door. She had a feeling it was going to be the fiery tempered echidna coming to accuse her of stealing his precious Master emerald, only to find that she, indeed, did not have it. Then, flustered and red in the face, he would storm out of the apartment all grouchy like while muttering under his breath along the lines of, "cover yourself up".

Rouge smiled. He was incredibly predictable.

She pulled the door open quickly, flirtatious smile in place, half ready to pounce on Knuckles.

Rouge deflated immediately, faltering.

"Wow, Rouge... years have done you well, hm?"

Her voice was the same. Soft, deep, yet alluring. Much like her own. Her dark sapphire eyes gazed around Rouge as she feathered her own black hair out of her face. "You gonna let me in?" She questioned, a small smile rippling over her bright red lips.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge questioned her, suddenly defensive.

She pouted then. The woman that she had avoided for years... for so many reasons. Of all times for her to show up... "What, don't want to see your old auntie Saph?"

"No, I don't want to see you, Sapphire." Rouge said, eyes narrowed. Her large ears twitched at the sound of padded footsteps on the floor, and she swung around quickly just as Jade waltzed into the entry room, small hands balled into fists as she rubbed at her eyes. Rouge could tell Sapphire was taking her in. The long wavy black hair, the violet eyes that widened slightly as she looked to her mother and the strange person standing at the door...

Rouge turned her attention to her daughter, striding across the room and scooping her up into her arms. Jade didn't say anything, just snuggled into the crook of Rouge's neck while keeping her eyes set at the tall bat in the doorway.

"Who is that?" Sapphire inquired, astonished.

Rouge inwardly sighed, her mind going back to the days when her aunt took care of her... after the accident had happened and Rouge had no one else to turn to. It was Sapphire who had set the thought of rare jewels into the ivory haired bats mind. Sapphire had an entire collection of rare gems, and artifacts in her home, which just so happened to be a rather spacious mansion.

Rouge remembered a younger, less shapely self, walking around the downstairs room of the mansion, light blue eyes wide as saucers. She'd been dressed in a midnight blue baby doll dress that ended just above her knees with lace and ruffles. White tights, and black shoes that she hated. She wanted to wear heels, just like her aunt, and dress like her too, but Aunty Sapphire said no. Not until she was older and more sophisticated... an adult.

Sapphire went out for long periods of time, and she trusted Rouge to behave while the staff looked after her. On those days, Rouge waltzed around the house and looked into all of the glass containers to stare at all of the sparkling jewels, pearls, combs, and relics. She'd been particularly keen on a green diamond looking jewel. It caught her eye one day, shining in the dim lights. The thing seemed to glow gently against it's cushion.

Perhaps that was why Rouge liked the Master emerald so much. It looked just like it, only larger, which in her mind, meant more valuable.

"My name is Jade..." The young bat in Rouge's arms said, lifting her head from Rouge's shoulder. "Who are you?"

Sapphire smiled brightly at Jade. "My name is Aunty Sapphire. I'm your great aunt, little one." She moved into the house, closing the door behind her. She stared at Rouge, trying to read her eyes. She had a talent for that, just as Rouge did. "May I?" She asked, holding out her arms. Rouge hesitated, but passed Jade over to Sapphire, reluctantly.

Jade's eyes lit up brightly. "You're my aunt?" The violet eyes turned to Rouge, accusing. Rouge was suddenly reminded of Knuckles. The same look often appeared in his eyes. He had been one of the only few who knew about Jade's existence... Shadow, being the other. Jade liked Knuckles a lot, and had taken to calling him "Daddy." Rouge acted as if it was no big deal, same as the echidna, but Rouge knew it affected them.

Rouge's mind reeled. Jade wasn't hers. Rouge chose to take her in when she was one. Someone had literally dropped the child on her doorstep, covered in blood. Shell shocked, Rouge picked up the screaming bundle and cleaned her up with a warm soapy cloth...

She'd taken her in, just as Sapphire had taken Rouge in...

_"My name is Aunty Sapphire. I'm your aunt, little one... We've never met, but your mommy was my sister. My best friend, and I'm gonna take care of you for now..."_

.


	2. Inhabitants of Your Nightmares

**_Chapter Two. Inhabitants of Your Nightmares._**

.

_Her feet dangled over the edge of the dock, the tips of her toes just barely grazing the water every time a wave rolled towards her. Her golden amber eyes gazed at the white caps of the waves as they curled in on each other, slowly, slowly... before crashing down onto the rigid rocks that coated the sea floor and rose through the water, breaking its surface. She hazily wondered whether he was out there gazing into the deep blue abyss, just as easily lost in its depths and mystery as she was.††_

The sky, a deep purple suddenly became congested with heavy, black clouds.

Lightning flashed.

Thunder roared.

The wind whipped at her hair, and she jumped to her feet just as a large wave crashed onto the dock, swiping her into the frigid water. She reached out, screamed, as her lungs filled with water. She felt as if she was being sucked into a whirlpool, her body spinning, mind whirling. She was going to die.

She gave up, giving her body up to the fury of the waves. Perhaps if she let it go this way, she wouldn't have anything else left to worry about... things would just ease away, her mind falling into an empty abyss, coated in sweet never ending darkness. Just as she had begun slipping, she felt a firm grip around her waist. Hazily, she realized that the hands were unfamiliar to her. Should she know them?

Her head shot above the water, and the grip fell away from her.

She coughed, the storm still roaring above her head. Trying to catch her breath, she swiped the lavender hair that was plastered to her cheeks away from her face. She looked down, and saw him.

She shrieked, diving into the water, eyes open. She couldn't reach him, he was slipping away. His eyes, gentile gray, fluttered close. His hand that had been extended towards her falling away. Again, there was a grip. Many hands curled around her arms, tugging her up and ripping her out of the water.

She thrashed, her blood curdling shriek ringing across the ocean.

His eyes. She had hardly known them.

She tore away from the binds that held her, the hands that repressed her, and she ran to the edge of the ship, searching the roaring mass of blue. The waves slapped against the ship, the water spraying up to caress her face. Her fists turned a pale white as she clutched the rail. She felt sick.

He was gone... and he had saved her life.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of regret as she closed her eyes, lips trembling. His uncomfortable smile flashed through her mind. She'd been ungrateful, and sour towards him. Yet, he hadn't wanted it anymore than she had.

Lightning flashed again, quickly followed by a clap of thunder. The hand on her shoulder was gentle and understanding.

But no one understood.

.

Blaze sat up, groggily, her head heavy. The moon light filtered in through her wide-set window, casting eerie shadows that stretched across her floor, forming strange creatures. She felt as if she were a child again; shivering underneath her covers while waiting for her mother or father to come in and comfort her. Check her closet, lift the dust ruffle of her four poster bed and peer under and pretend to be dragged under, then laugh, later informing her that there was nothing under there except for dust bunnies.

She wished she could return to those days. When she was young. Everything was far simpler back then.

Do not speak unless spoken to. Stay still and tidy. Always respect your elders, and act as a princess should... She had never had a problem following rules. She was the _perfect_ child. The only thing she had ever been indifferent about was the prospect of marriage.

Her mother would sit down with her before she went to bed. Blaze would curl her legs against her body so she was laying in the fetal position, and close her eyes as her mother ran her fingers through her hair slowly while she spoke words of princesses who fell in love and had large, white weddings, where everyone celebrated. The princess always became queen, and ruled her kingdom, then had many children, the oldest always getting the thrown when they married...

_"Why does the princess have to get married, mommy?" Blaze questioned one night after her mother had finished a tail. Her mother, Rena, gazed at her daughter admirably. Blaze could see her childish face reflected in those bright eyes._

Rena shifted her position so she was lying next to her daughter. "Because that's what the kingdom expects of her. If the princess does not get married, then the kingdom will frown upon her..." Rena sighed then, her face a mixture of unknown feelings. "All I can do is hope that you will find love and marry..."

The memory stirred something inside Blaze, and she let out an exasperated groan. Her days in the kingdom were numbered... she could feel it; not that it took much to realize it. Even the younger kingdom girls were passing her looks of contempt, and she could hear them whispering behind her back. Her cheeks would instantly inflame whenever one of the higher people of the court would mention it. _Especially_ Gardon. She, of course, could never fully explain herself; always ending the conversation just as quickly as it had been brought about. After all, what was she to say? _"I do not wish to marry because…?"_ She couldn't even answer the question for herself let alone anyone else who wished to understand her refusal to find another suitor.

Blaze kicked her blankets off and slid out from underneath her silk sheets and shivered; a brisk wind tore though her room, rippling the curtains. Her gaze drifted to the door that led to her balcony, her heart dropped to her stomach. She was sure every place she ever traveled would remind her of him… Sighing lightly, she stepped forward and opened the doors quietly, praying that Gardon wouldn't hear the click of the locks as she shut it tightly.

The wind caressed her cheek gently as she turned towards the full moon. She shuddered; the touch of the wind reminding her of his gentle touch.

_"I'm just as confused as you…" His hand cupped her chin gently as he lifted her head slightly so she was looking him in the eyes. He ran a single ungloved finger over her cheek and smiled at her. The smile was genuine; she had never smiled like that before._

"I'm sorry…" She muttered pathetically, her eyes falling from his. She hadn't known what else to say… she simply didn't want to marry him. Especially when she contained no feelings for him -no place in her heart††for him to inhabit. He leaned down and rested one soft kiss on her cheek then dropped his hand from her face and stepped away.

"Don't be… I don't think any of us are entirely prepared for the things that need to be done for our kingdoms…"

She had felt as if there was a second meaning to his words, but… she couldn't discern whatever the hidden message was.

Blaze lifted her hand to her cheek, as if trying to remember the touch of his lips. Quick, gentle, and sweet… Perhaps he had loved someone. And he didn't wish to marry just as much as her… but he tried. Far more than she had ever attempted. She let her hand slip down to her side; let it hang there as she walked over to the railing of the balcony.

She cradled her head in her hands, and let her mind clear; listened to the waves crashing onto the shore that surrounded the castle grounds.††

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doors pull open behind her. Hadn't she locked them? Blaze swung around on her heels, her fingers curling around the knife that resided in her leg sheath. She always wore it these days. It was a necessity for a princess whom was facing her possible last days on the throne.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness."

Blaze sighed, her body relaxing. Tension easing away at once. "I thought I informed you not to refer to me as 'your highness', Gardon. You may as well get used to calling me Blaze, figuring as my days are numbered."

"I apologize… Blaze." The koala said, testing it out. He'd never had the privilege of calling his princess by her first name before. "But someone from Sonic's dimension has summoned you to the phone? They said it was of a great importance, other wise they would not have disturbed you."

Blaze paused, her yellow eyes sizing up the koala's posture. He seemed to be telling the complete and utter truth. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of gratefulness. The only people who had not threatened her about the throne was the Coconut Crew, and of course, Marine. Instead, Gardon, Tabby, Kylok and the rest of the Coconut Crew had been keeping a watchful eye on her. Especially Gardon seeing as he spent most of his time in the Palace any way.

She nodded once, and strode past Gardon. "Thank you… for being so loyal to me." She said quietly, before continuing on to the trans-dimensional phone. Whoever it was, she knew they would not bother her unless it was truly important.

.

Shadow the hedgehog had been shooting relentlessly at a cardboard cut out when he heard the news. A hedgehog with beady little eyes and a comb over pressed his hand roughly against the button to the right of Shadow, and the cardboard man retreated, causing Shadow's bullet to hit the wall behind it.

He could feel his temperament flaring up before the hedgehog could even explain himself. He took off his headphones and turned to stare at him, crimson eyes glinting with aggravation and fury. "Can I _help_ you?"††He questioned, he could even tell that his voice was seething with indignation. He did not enjoy being interrupted; whether it be in conversation or not.

The hedgehog††looked at him, his face steely.††He was wearing a G.U.N shirt, and Shadow instantly assumed that the commander had sent him. The beady black eyes stared at Shadow intently as he opened his mouth and said, "The commander wishes to speak with you instantly."

His voice sounded nasally, and for some reason that irked Shadow more. He put the gun on safety and slid it into his jean pocket, sliding his protective glasses off and shoving them at the man who had so rudely interrupted his thinking session. Lately he'd been thinking all too much about death. He found it hard to believe that he was now going to die. Shadow the hedgehog, the "Ultimate Lifeform" finally had an expiration date. Thanks to Tails…

The hedgehog fell in next to Shadow as he walked to the commander's office. Shadow resisted the urge to take the safety off of his gun, cock it, and shove it into the man's chest.

"Shadow." The commander's loud booming voice came the second he stepped through the doors. "I have another job for you."

Shadow leaned against the far wall, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared at the commander. "Of course you do." He said. He already felt exasperated just at the news. "And who's the new lacky?" He asked quickly. Usually the commander had human soldiers who were armed come to get him… more for their own safety from Shadow rather than anything else.

"Oh, Bert?" He let out a loud laugh that reverberated around the room, made the bleach white walls shake. "He's the new messenger. I didn't want to hire him, but his poor mother was going crazy keeping him around the house. I know her, offered the job, and here he is. Shoot him if you want, I could really care less."

Shadow smirked. He would certainly enjoy doing that.

"And to the point. Rouge hasn't been around to work very much lately, and a problem has arisen. I thought about who I could partner you with when I heard wind of a princess from another dimension…"

Shadow's ears perked up. Another dimension? It couldn't be…

"Blaze the cat, I believe."

And it was.

The commander stared at Shadow. "You know her?"

He nodded. How could he forget? Blaze had picked him up when Metal Sonic and him had moved to her dimension. He had nearly gotten her kingdom destroyed by that troublesome blue metallic robot.††He exhaled, not wanting to think much of it. She'd been a strong fighter, he'd seen it in the way she stood, even the way she breathed. And for that, he admired her.. But he'd never thought he'd be _seeing_ her again.

Suddenly he was reminded of the annoying raccoon. Mary? Mobius he hoped she wouldn't be joining them.

"Also, Sonic will be joining you at some point."

Shadow flicked open his eyes and glared at the commander. "I'll be working with Faker and someone who isn't familiar with our tactics?"

The commander stood his ground. "Yes, you will, Shadow."

He curled his hands into fists and kicked off of the wall. "You at the least going to spare me what it is we're doing?" He spat. He knew behaving like this in his Boss' presence probably wasn't the smartest idea, but he didn't want to have to train a girl and deal with his damned blue counterpart at the same time.

The commander's face turned steely. "This may be a while, so I suggest you take a seat."

Shadow remained standing, though he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.


End file.
